pool
by Pineapple Moon
Summary: it's a hot day in Central so Ed Roy Winry and Riza go swimming in Armstrongs pool. Parental!Roy/Ed


Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Fullmetal alchemist.

It was a blazing hot day in Central city. Colonel Roy Mustang and his crew including the Elric Brothers were there in his office.

"Man it's sooooo hot today." said Edward Elric a short 15 year old a shorter temper. He has long blond hair that is in a high ponytail instead of it's trademark braid. Ed shed his red coat and black one that is under it to just this black tank-top and some loose black baggy pants and not his leather ones.

"Hey look, a guy is cooking some bacon on the sidewalk." Said Roy Mustang as he turns his chair to look out the window. He has his blue military jacket draped over the back of his chair along with the rest of his team.

"They should get inside soon." Said Jean Havoc a 2nd Lt. working under Roy Mustang.

"OH WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY OUT." Said a booming voice as the door was slammed opened. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"What do you want Major." Said Ed. Major Alex loues Armstrong was a very muscular man who is bald except for the one blonde clump of hair that sticks up like a cowlick and the blond mustache that moves up and down when he talks.

"IT IS SO HOT OUT THAT I DECIDED TO INVITE YOU ALL TO MY HOUSE FOR A SWIM IN MY POOL." Said Armstrong as he ripped off his shirt showing off his muscles and sparkles started to appear around him.

So Ed, Roy, and Riza Hawkeye, who is a Roy's first Lt., all went back to the dorms to get changed. The rest of Roy's team stayed behind to finish up the paperwork. Alphones, Who is Ed's younger brother, stayed behind too in fear of his blood seal, which is his only link to staying alive, of washing away.

Roy showed up wearing a red t-shirt with white colored flowers, a pair of small shades, and some light colored shorts.

Riza was already in the pool with her long blonde hair down and not in the usual bun. She was in the pool with Winry, Ed and Al's childhood friend. She is 15 and has long blonde hair too. And Armstrong's little sister Katherin who is also blonde.

Ed was sitting in a long chair. He was wearing a light blue shirt that opened to a white shirt under and some light brown shorts.

Roy sat down next to Ed. Roy and Ed just nodded in greeting.

Later on a women with drinks on a tray walked by and gave Roy a martini and Ed one with orange juice with a straw in it.

"Hey Mustang, why aren't you in the pool?" Ed asked

"I'm more of a spectator." Roy replied as he lowered his glasses and looked at the girls in the pool playing volleyball.

"Pervert." Ed muttered under his breath. Roy chose to ignore the comment and changed the subject.

"I should ask you the same thing."

Ed just held up his automail right arm that was holding his drink.

"Oh." Roy said feeling stupid.

Ed got up to go to the bathroom. Just then a pool boy running by knocked into Ed causing him to loose his balance and fall into the deep end of the pool. Ed started to scream as he fell in.

"ED!!" Roy screamed as he got up and jumped in after him. Ed was sinking fast do to his automail. Everyone was standing at the edge of the pool where the two went in.

Then Roy came up with Ed in his arms. Ed was coughing as soon as the two broke the surface. Roy pulled Ed out of the water first then jumped out himself.

"you ok." Roy asked still panting a little to cache his breath. Ed just nodded still to shocked to form words.

"Guess that means you owe me one." Roy said smirking.

Ed just punched him in the arm… with his automail.

Roy gasped. "Is that how you thank all the people that save you." Roy said rubbing his now sore arm.

"Sorry." Ed said scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Roy just started to chuckle. Then there was a scream. They all looked around alarmed. The scream came from Winry.

"My automail! It's ruined!" Winry took off Ed's arm and started to cry on it. Roy put Ed in a headlock and started to give him a nugey. The two of then started to laugh and the others joined in too. And the rest of the day went without incident. Unless you count the part where Winry hit Ed over the head with her wrench for ruining her automail. ("How could you Ed?") ("I told you I was sorry. Ow! Winry how can you hit me with the wrench I bought you. Ow! I said sorry!")

As the day came to an end Ed and Roy were the last to leave. As they were leaving Ed cleared his through getting Roy's attention.

"um thanks for…" Ed took a deep breath and real fast he said " Thanksforsvingme."

"No problem kid." Roy said as he put his arm around Ed's shoulders. "your enough a problem without the paperwork." Roy said smirking.

"Oh shut up you moray bankrupt colonel with a god complex." Ed replied with a smirk matching Roy's.

"Sure thing pipsqueak."

" I'M NOT SMALL!" Ed yelled back glaring daggers at him.

"Right Ed, sure you aren't."

"I'M NOT! But still, thanks for saving me."

"like I said no problem. Now lets go. I'll walk you back to the dorms."

The end


End file.
